TheBigFour-Doctor Who Style
by devotedhopelessly
Summary: Seasons 1-4 of Doctor Who retold as an AU with the Big Four characters and setting. Ninth Doctor-Flynn Rider/Eugene, Tenth Doctor-Jack Frost, Rose-Rapunzel, Martha-Anna, Donna-Merida, Jack-Hiccup, Mickey-Kristoff, Jackie-Gothel, Sarah Jane Smith-Elsa, The Master-Oncler and so much more!


**Rapunzel**

Getting out of bed is, for some reason, harder today. Perhaps it was because of the cold she was getting over. Nonetheless, Rapunzel crawled out of bed. It was 9 in the morning. She had successfully slept in for three hours. Her blonde hair was all over the place, but when you have hair that reach your ankles, there's not much you can do. She hobbled over to her dresser where her pink brush sat. Her room was a disaster. Clutter was everywhere, which wasn't like her at all. Rapunzel was a very tidy girl, but with all the events going on, she hadn't had much time.

This week was the summer art festival. Everyone from all over the kingdom would bring in their paintings and sculptures. Rapunzel herself was a talented painter, though she never admitted to it. Today was day one of the festive. It would be her big day to show off her painting that she had been working on for months. A portrait of her mother.

Rapunzel was quick to get dressed into a light pink dress. She rushed down the stairs to where her mother was. She was there on one of the loungers, relaxing to a book. Next to her was the painting. Rapunzel gave her mother a kiss on the forehead before grabbing the painting to rush out the door. Though her mother and her weren't the richest of folks, the cottage was cozy enough for the two of them. It was close to the kingdom's center square where the festival was, which came in handy on a day like today.

The streets were alive and bustling with people. Rapunzel dodged a few carts and horses to get to her destination. However, it took her no time at all to arrive to the spot she had rented to set up. She carefully hung her piece on the stand and admired the painting. Feeling like the space around it was empty, she picked a few flowers from the grass and put it next to the canvas.

_There._ She thought to herself feeling satisfied with the scene. Arms came around behind her and lifted her up. Rapunzel let out a surprised laugh, before calming down at the surprise hug from her boyfriend, Kristoff. He carefully set her back down on the ground. She spun around and poked at him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked. Kristoff tapped her nose with his finger.

"I had to come see your painting since you haven't stopped talking about how excited you were to show it off." He teased. Rapunzel rolled her eyes.

"I'm finally ready to show the world my work!" She exclaimed, straightening the flowers around it. Kristoff reached for her hand. He held it close to his chest and squeezed, causing Rapunzel to give him her full attention.

"I think it looks great." He reached over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Rapunzel blushed with excitement. A man walked by the portrait and gave Rapunzel a satisfied nod. She began to bounce up and down at the positive review. Kristoff walked her around the art festival, looking at the other creations. Lots of people had made clay statues and sculptures. Many were of human design, some were of creatures. Rapunzel liked the horse best.

The hours passed the day way to quickly for Rapunzel. She knew there was a whole week ahead of her, but when the sun was setting, she felt quite disappointed. Kristoff kissed her hand before bidding her a good night. She stood there watching him disappear into the distance to go back to his ice business.

Many people started filtering out of the town square. The area became quiet. Rapunzel found herself being the only person still there. She took a blanket and covered the artwork, knowing the guards would come soon to protect the art. She walked away from her table when she heard a rustling from behind her.

She paused and turned to see what it was that made the noise, but nothing was there. Shrugging it off, she continued to walk away. Then another rustling came out but this time, it was to the right side of her. She shot her head in the direction, but could see nothing. She quickened her pace, but there was a tumbling and a crash behind her. She spun around and stared back at the center with all the tables.

"Hello?" She called out, "Is anyone there?" No response. She walked back toward the artwork, investigating what it could've been.

"Hello?" She called out again, "Is there someone lurking about?" She called out with a hint of fear in her tone. She walked over to the table that had broken. The sculpture on it had disappeared. She squatted down to take a look underneath, only to find nothing there. She carefully backed away from the table when she bumped into something. She spun around and the horse sculpture was right behind her.

"How did you get here?" She asked out loud, knowing the clay wouldn't respond. She turned back around and saw another sculpture, but this one was heading toward her. Rapunzel blinked rapidly, thinking she lost it. Yet, the sculpture was still coming at her.

"Okay...very funny," She said sarcastically, yet frightened, "I...I got the joke." Rapunzel began backing away quickly. More of the sculptures started walking towards her. She continued to back away, thinking she was insane. There were at least twenty of them coming at her. She backed into a tree, surrounded on almost all sides. Once her back hit the tree, she lost all thought. Feeling helpless toward the situation, she closed her eyes. One of the sculptures lifted its arm in front of her, as if ready to knock her to the ground.

A large warm hand grabbed hers. Her eyes flew open and looked at the hand, then a face.

"Run!"

Without argument, she obeyed and took off with the stranger. They quickly took off down an alley way and into another street. The mysterious man kept holding her hand tightly as she struggled to keep up; he was clearly faster than her. The statues were in high pursuit as they followed the pair. They raced toward an abandoned house that was still structurally sound. The man raced forward and opened the door. Both Rapunzel and him ran in, but one of the sculptures caught up. Acting quickly, it stuck it's arm between the door and the wall, stopping the door from shutting. The man ripped the arm off the clay statue and slammed the door. Rapunzel crashed down onto the floor, trying to catch her breath.

"You popped his arm off!" She stared at the clay arm the man was holding.

"Yep!" He said as he tossed it over to her. She caught it, surprisingly heavier than she thought. She studied the man. He was tall, had brown hair and brown eyes. He had some hair on his chin, but not enough that she'd call it a beard. He had on a white shirt with a blue vest over it. He was wearing light brown pants and boots. Strangely enough, he looked like that one character from that book she used to read all the time as a kid, _The Tales of Flynnigan Rider_.

"That was some dirty trick," She said, standing up and straightening her dress, "Probably first year battle school students or something."

"Students?" The man asked.

"Well, to get that many people dressed up and acting crazy together, they'd have to be students." She stated again.

"Ah, that makes sense. Well done," The man turned to her and nodded. Somehow she could tell he was making fun of her, "They aren't students." Rapunzel raised her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Oh please, I'm sure the guards are there right now sending them back to the barracks." She stood up taller trying to prove that she was smart.

"Those guards are dead." The man replied. Rapunzel's eyes widened. She took a step back from the man as he passed her. Hesitantly, she followed him up the stairs. He climbed out the window and onto the roof of a neighbor house. She carefully followed, still clutching the clay arm.

"That's not funny." She yelled at him. The man seemed to ignore her as he took out a small stick-shaped object. Rapunzel was now frightened of this man. It's not a common thing; to carry around a wand.

"Mind your eyes." He ordered as he locked the window behind them so they wouldn't be followed. Climbing down off the other side of the roof, they landed safely on the ground. Rapunzel turned back to the man.

"Who are you? And who are they, if they are not students?"

"They are living clay creatures. They are being controlled by someone, but I'm still trying to find them. It would be difficult, but luckily, I have this!" The man held up some funny device that Rapunzel wasn't even going to try to guess what it was, "So, go on now, go live your happy life with your weird long hair. Whatever you do, don't tell anyone about this, because if you do, you'll get them killed." He turned around and ran back towards the other street that had all the sculptures on it.

Rapunzel stood petrified in the street. She had no idea what to say or what was going on. This man had blabbed a whole bunch of things at her that she didn't understand at all. She started to turn away when she heard him run back to her.

"I'm the Doctor, by the way, what's your name?" He asked.

"Rapunzel."

"Nice to meet you, Rapunzel. Run for your life." He disappeared back into the shadows. Rapunzel backed away and started running. She turned toward the street that would lead her back home. She found herself out of breath a few times from all the excitement and adrenaline. She ran to the end of the street where she turned around to look back at the town square.

The whole ground shook. A fire blazed high into the air and it let out a loud sound. Rapunzel had never seen an explosion before. She covered her ears and the shockwave knocked her to the ground. She immediately stood up and ran back towards her cottage, not even paying attention to the interesting blue carriage that was randomly on the road. People began to come out of their houses. The city bustled and came alive, with guards running everywhere.

* * *

Rapunzel was slumped on the couch next to the fire pit. Her mother was running about and gossiping with the neighbors that had come over.

"I was so worried! She's lucky to be alive! I think it may have aged her, people might start mistaking me for her daughter!" Rapunzel tried to block out her mother's words. She looked at the clay arm that was next to her, still trying to process what had happened. Kristoff opened the door and ran over to her.

"Thank goodness you're okay! I knew you had stayed longer, but I was scared you were still there when that fire started!" He reached his arms around her and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm fine." She pushed him away. He put his arm around her instead.

"Do you know what happened?" He asked.

"No, I was already walking home when it started...I didn't see anything." She lied. She felt bad, but even she wasn't sure what really happened.

"Do you want me to get you something?" He asked.

"No, I'll be okay," She shook her head. Kristoff leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the lips before getting up to leave, "Before you go, can you get rid of that?" She pointed to the clay arm. Kristoff picked it up and left the cottage.

He walked past the garden and put the clay arm in the round basket the ladies used to put unwanted items in. Without giving it a second thought, he walked home.

The next morning at six, Rapunzel climbed out of bed. She waddled her way into the kitchen where her mother was standing, cooking eggs. Her mother was still dressed in her nightgown.

"There's my little flower, bright and early. Though, I don't see the point, since now the art festival is canceled. Sorry, dear." Her mother gave her a glass of water. Rapunzel stared down at it, now coming to the realization her painting was a part of that explosion. All of her hard work went up in flames.

"Oh no..." She started to cry. Her mother pulled her in for a hug, trying to comfort her. For a couple tender seconds, Rapunzel held onto her mother before she pulled away.

"Now, why don't you eat some breakfast and I'll go put on some proper clothes." Rapunzel let out a small smile while her mother left. She sat down just as she heard the door rattle. Rapunzel jumped up and ran to the door. She opened it quickly and saw the doctor man standing there.

"What are you doing here?" He asked accusingly.

"Wha...I live here!" She defended, "I'm just here right now because I don't have an art fair to go to." She narrowed her eyes at him, but he didn't seem to take notice. He pulled out his wand and started tracing the corners of the walls with it.

"Rapunzel? Who is that?" Her mother came out, still dressed in her nightgown and saw the man. She immediately played with her hair, trying to fix it. The man looked at her and then went back to looking around the cottage.

"Uh...ahem...I'm in my nightgown..." She said. The man looked at her.

"Yes you are." He said in a matter of fact tone, then once again went right back to studying the place.

"There's a strange man in my house." She narrowed her eyes and tilted her head. She started swaying her arms.

"Yes there is." He stopped and raised his eyebrow at her. She stopped swaying.

"Well, anything could happen." She said quietly so Rapunzel couldn't hear her. The man bit his lip to prevent himself from laughing. He quickly shook his head.

"No." Rapunzel's mother frowned and went back into her room, muttering under her breath. He walked over to where Rapunzel stood in the living room, trying to straighten the pillows on the couch.

"Don't mind the mess." She said. He continued to walk around the place until he came across a mirror. He played with his chin and wiggled his fingers in front of it. Rapunzel stood there staring at him like he was insane. The couch started to shake and both of them snapped to look at it. The Doctor approached the couch and there sat the clay arm. It sprung to life and reach out to grab the Doctor's neck. He wrestled with it as it hung onto him. Rapunzel reached to help him, but it released its grip on him and aimed itself at her instead. It clutched onto her face and she started screaming. She tried yanking it off, but the grip was too strong. The Doctor pulled out his wand and somehow made the clay arm inactive again. He picked it up, gave Rapunzel a smile and ran out the door with it. Rapunzel shot up off the ground, taking off after him.

"Wait!" She yelled, "Don't run off!" She ran faster to catch up with him. He slowed down and looked at her curiously.

"What is it?" He asked, still walking.

"Who are you?" She asked him.

"I told you, I'm the doctor."

"Yeah, but Doctor what?" She held her hands out.

"Just the Doctor."

Rapunzel felt like she was being toyed with, "_The _Doctor?"

"Hello!" He raised his hand at her and waved. She scoffed at him.

"Is that supposed to be impressive?"

"Sort of." He replied with a smug smile on his face.

"Please tell me, you owe it to me since you burnt up my artwork." She frowned at him. He stopped walking and looked down. She hoped that would make him feel a little bad, but he seemed to shake it off quickly.

"It's not all about you. You weren't even supposed to be there." He said. Rapunzel felt a little offensive.

"I almost died last night!" She argued.

"Those things were after me, not you." He argued back.

"Oh, so it's all about you, then?" She raised her eyebrow and tapped her foot. The Doctor smiled, but he could tell she was not amused. He ruffled the hair on her head and kept walking. Rapunzel scowled at him, trying to fix it before continuing after him on the stone road. Up ahead, Rapunzel saw a strange blue carriage, but dismissed it in her mind.

"Who else knows about your clay problem?" She asked.

"No one." He answered quickly.

"So you're on your own?"

"Yep." There was a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well, I'm here now. Start at the beginning and tell me what's going on." Rapunzel grabbed the clay arm from his hand. Together the two of them sat down on a stone wall outside the town.

"There is someone controlling the clay sculptures. I just blocked the signal they were using." He explained.

"Like a witch or wizard and you stopped it with magic?" Rapunzel asked.

"Yeah, sort of. Do you believe that?" He asked. Rapunzel paused for a second then looked him in the eye with her green eyes.

"No."

"But you're still listening." He pointed at her. She smiled at him.

"Really, Doctor, who are you?" She inched herself closer to him.

He paused for a minute, as if he really was trying to think of who he was. He grabbed Rapunzel's hand before answering, "Remember when they told you the Earth was round and you thought they were insane, but then they told you that the Earth rotates too? Like everyone, you thought they were crazy. But the Earth is round and I can feel it turning. Spinning so fast, spinning around the sun even faster, and I can feel it. We are falling through the stars. All of us. Clinging on so dearly to the Earth. Never letting go," he stopped. Rapunzel felt him let go of her hand, "That's who I am, Rapunzel. Now forget me. Go home and fix your freakish long hair." He ordered. She stood there and watched him walk away, not knowing what to say to him. Feeling there was nothing to say, she turned to walk away. She walked a few paces before she heard a funny noise, one she had never heard before. She turned around and saw the clearing was empty. Wasn't there a blue carriage there in the road? She wasn't sure.

* * *

"Hey, there she is!" Kristoff exclaimed when he found Rapunzel in the library, "What are you doing here?" He asked. Rapunzel looked up at him with a smile on her face before turning back to her book. He squatted down by her to look at what she was reading.

"Historical figures? You got over the art fair pretty quickly." He said in relief.

"No, I'm just curious about something," She said as she skimmed through the book, "Have you ever heard of 'The Doctor' before?" Kristoff looked at her confused.

"Can't say that I have." He replied.

"Yeah, neither has the rest of the world," She slammed the book closed, "For someone who talks like that, you think he would've wrote a book or something."

"I'm feeling a bit helpless here." He frowned. Rapunzel smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to figure something out." She apologized. Kristoff nodded.

"Hey, come meet me outside in five minutes and we'll go do something." He smiled. Rapunzel returned the grin.

"Deal."

Kristoff left Rapunzel with her book and went outside. He stood next to the fence when he noticed one of the clay statues was there. Kristoff looked around, but no one else was around. He walked over to it, curious of how it survived the explosion and made its way over to the library. He poked at it and it was structurally sound. He turned around when he felt something touching his shoulder. He looked and saw the sculpture had grabbed him. The statue knocked him out before he could call out for help. It left carrying him away.

Rapunzel came out of the library and looked around for Kristoff, but could not find him. She wandered around for a little calling out for him, but got no response. She ran around the library twice, but couldn't find him anywhere. She ran out onto the street and called for him once again. There was still no response. Getting upset, she turned to run down the street when she bumped into The Doctor.

"Oy, watch where you're going." He scolded.

"Where is he!" Rapunzel cried.

"That blonde fellow?" Rapunzel perked up, but the Doctor shook his head, "he's dead."

Rapunzel stood there for a second in disbelief. Then she fell down to the ground. Tears came out of her eyes faster than ever.

"Did they kill him?" she asked through her sobs. The Doctor stood there quietly for a few seconds, until he quickly looked up and saw another clay statue coming at them.

"Rapunzel! We need to move!" He picked her up off the ground and pushed her in front of him. The clay sculpture started charging at them. Rapunzel ran as fast as she could, but was soon blocked off by the end of the alley way.

"IT'S A DEAD END!" She cried. The Doctor ran toward the blue carriage that was there in the alley way.

"Get in here!" He opened the door and jumped in. Rapunzel ran around toward the door and stared at it.

"Hide in a carriage? Are you crazy?" She yelled. She turned around and saw the sculpture was still on its way. She held her breath and climbed into the carriage. She closed the door and turned around.

Ten seconds later Rapunzel ran out of the carriage.

Bewildered and panting, she quickly studied the carriage from the outside. She ran around it, noting its small size. She ran back to the front of it and stared at the door for a second before remembering there was a sculpture chasing her. She ran back into the carriage.

This time she stayed inside, but was still frightened by the interior. Everything was strangely lit up without the use of candles. The giant room seemed to circle around the center. In the center, there was some strange contraption that Rapunzel had no idea what it was. The Doctor was mumbling something as he was messing with things in the center. Something about using that sculpture to track the source. Without warning, he ran out the door. Rapunzel moved out of the way and gravitated towards the center. She stared in awe at her surroundings.

The Doctor ran back in with the head of the sculpture. She didn't dare ask how he managed to get that, but figuring if he had something like this carriage, getting the head of a sculpture wouldn't be too much of a problem for him. He bustled around for a little while until he turned and looked at Rapunzel.

"Finally! I got the signal!" He exclaimed. Rapunzel blinked at him, "Alright, go ahead and say it."

"It's bigger on the inside."

"Good of you to notice."

"Is this magic?" The Doctor studied her question. He looked around his carriage before responding.

"To you, yes. What it actually is, is a TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space. But I won't go into the details on that since you haven't reached that point in history yet. All you need to know is it's alien." He tried explaining.

"Are you an alien?" She inquired.

"Yes. Are you okay with that?"

"Yeah," She responded quickly. She turned and looked at the sculpture, "is it supposed to be melting like that?"

The Doctor spun around and saw the sculpture had melted. He cried out in anger as he furiously pushed buttons on the console. Rapunzel slowly walked up to him and watched him pound away. He turned around and ran back out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going? We are still in an alley way, there could be more!" She cried as she followed him. She ran out the door and looked around. They were in a different part of the kingdom. Right by the docking bay. Rapunzel looked at the Doctor.

"We moved?" The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we disappeared and then reappeared somewhere else." He sounded frustrated.

"What am I going to do? He's an orphan, but he's got that whole extended family. I can't tell them..." Rapunzel mumbled to herself completely blowing off the disappearing then reappearing trick. The Doctor turned to her in confusion, "My boyfriend. Remember? The one you said was dead?"

"Listen, if I cried over every human that died, I'd never save the world in time." He spat. Rapunzel felt herself boiling up in anger.

"This is why they say magic is bad! It turns you evil and you, sir, are quite evil!" She yelled. The Doctor stood there placing his hands on his hips. They turned away from each other and didn't say anything for a few minutes. Rapunzel was first to break silence.

"Why a carriage?" She asked.

"Because it blends in." He answered quickly. Rapunzel bit her lip.

"Okay, so how do we stop the clay sculptures?" She asked.

"With this!" The Doctor perked up as he help up a vile full of blue liquid. Rapunzel touched the glass then looked at him.

"With a potion?" She inquired.

"Sure," He said, not wanting to explain it to her, "However, I'm having problems finding the transmitter...eh...a circular structure that would allow the signal to reach every clay sculpture." Rapunzel looked around the area but could find what he was talking about. A circular structure? Well, the kingdom had a giant watermill. It was actually right by the docking bay. Maybe?

"Hey, Doctor, we have a giant watermill. Might that be it?" She asked. The Doctor let out a giant smile.

"Fantastic." He said. Rapunzel couldn't help but smile with him. He grabbed her hand and together they ran toward the watermill.

It was quite the jog and Rapunzel was worn out quickly, but they made it to the watermill and traveled down beneath it. It was cold and wet down in the wooden tunnel. Rapunzel could smell the mold in the air. It was also rather dark. The Doctor took out his wand and created a light from it.

"What kind of wand is that?" She asked.

"It's not a wand, it's a sonic screwdriver," The Doctor turned to her, but noticed her face was completely clueless, "but to you it's a wand."

"You're so strange, Doctor." Rapunzel giggled. They crawled through a small entryway and saw a small man sitting in front of a cauldron. Rapunzel knew a wizard was behind all of this. The wizard was strange looking, though. He looked more like a creature, one Rapunzel had never seen before. She looked towards the Doctor, but he held his hand up.

"I'm going to reason with him. Just don't get in the way." Rapunzel nodded. She didn't see the point in disagreeing with him on that. She looked around the place and saw to her left, Kristoff, lying there unconscious. Rapunzel immediately ran towards him.

"Hey," She whispered as she stroke his head. Kristoff opened his eyes slowly and saw her face. He reached up and hugged her tightly.

"Am I glad to see you!" He said. The Doctor rolled his eyes and walked over to the wizard.

"Excuse me," He stated rather loudly. The Wizard jumped and turned to him. He snarled something that Rapunzel and Kristoff couldn't understand, "You need to stop. What you are doing is illegal and considered an invasion."

The wizard snarled at the Doctor and said a few things that made the Doctor's expression change rather rapidly.

"HEY! I am talking!" He yelled at the wizard, "Now, leave these humans alone. They may not look it now, but they are amazing creatures who are capable of so much." The wizard snarled once again, this time, two clay sculptures grabbed the Doctor. One reached into his pocket and pulled out the potion.

The Wizard growled and turned red.

"That was for insurance," He lied. The Wizard said some more things to the Doctor, which seem to rile up the Doctor even more, "No! Don't!" Rapunzel stared at the Wizard to see what he was going to do. A flash came from the cauldron and green smoke was rising up to the watermill. All the clay sculptures were going to come to life. She thought of her mother.

"Doctor! What do we do!" She cried, but the Doctor was focused on the Wizard, whom seemed to be insulting him.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't save anyone. The war killed them all." He looked like he was about to cry. The blue carriage appeared behind him and he looked at it was sadness. Rapunzel observed the scene, wishing she knew more. The Doctor continued to beg to the Wizard, "Please, just leave my TARDIS alone."

The place started to crumble from the spell. Rapunzel and Kristoff hung onto each other. The wooden boards fell down around them. The Doctor turned to look at his new friend.

"Rapunzel, get out of here! Run!" Rapunzel started taking off, but stopped herself. She turned and saw the Doctor still struggling with the sculptures. She looked around and saw the situation was hopeless.

Not entirely.

"All I wanted to do was show the world my painting, but I guess I can settle for saving it instead." Kristoff turned to her in confusion. She took her hair and threw it into the air. It wrapped itself around the support beam. Before Kristoff could stop her, she ran and launched herself into the air. She successfully swung herself around and kicked the Wizard in the side. The Wizard fell over, knocking his cauldron down. The clay sculptures faltered a little, causing a window of opportunity for the Doctor. He snatched the potion out of the sculpture's hand and threw it into the liquid mess from the cauldron. The potion caused the liquid to instantly evaporate. The Wizard himself vanished into thin air and the sculptures melted into a pool. The Doctor grabbed onto Rapunzel.

"I got ya," He said as he helped her get her hair back down, "good thing you grew it out." Rapunzel gave him a small smile. They ran over to Kristoff and helped him into the carriage. There the carriage disappeared just before the whole place fell apart.

The carriage reappeared near Rapunzel's cottage. Kristoff went running out of the carriage as soon as it fully appeared. Rapunzel slowly followed him.

"Why is it bigger on the inside?" He asked. Rapunzel giggled.

"I'm not sure." She shrugged. He looked back at the carriage and shook his head. She could tell he was a little frightened. The Doctor sat down next to it with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, I was pretty good. You would've been dead without me." Rapunzel pointed at him, teasing.

"Yes, I would. Thank you." He said. Rapunzel raised an eyebrow. It sounded sincere. She patted Kristoff on the back. The Doctor continued to speak.

"Hey, you could come with me. This thing can go anywhere in the universe. There's so much you can see." Rapunzel looked at Kristoff.

"Don't look at me, I'm not going." He held his hands up.

"Good, I wasn't going to invite you," The Doctor shot back, then turned back to Rapunzel, "unless you want to stay here and brush your hair all day." Rapunzel kicked her foot.

"Is it always this dangerous?" She asked.

"Yeah." He replied quickly. Kristoff reached for her hand and squeezed it. She returned the squeeze.

"I can't leave. I've got a life here. My mother, Kristoff, and I've got to paint." She protested.

"Okay."Rapunzel could tell the Doctor was hurt. He went back into his carriage. Rapunzel stood there and watched as it disappeared into the night. Kristoff started walking ahead when the strange noise came back. Both Rapunzel and Kristoff turned around very quickly. The Doctor stuck his head out the carriage door.

"By the way, did I mention, it travels in time?"

Rapunzel giggled. She turned to Kristoff.

"Don't wait up." She winked. She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before running as fast as she could towards the carriage.


End file.
